


The service of Venus

by Calculated_Silence



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Body Play, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-24 01:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calculated_Silence/pseuds/Calculated_Silence
Summary: A collection of dbd smut of all my favourite ships ♡And if you were wondering, all chapters are named after historical euphemisms for sex. Because why not?
Relationships: Evan MacMillan | The Trapper/Jake Park, Evan MacMillan | The Trapper/Meg Thomas, Evan MacMillan | The Trapper/Michael Myers, Michael Myers/Jake Park, Zarina Kassir/Caleb Quinn | The Deathslinger
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	1. The culbatizing exercise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~In which Jake is granted a wish by the entity and he spends it wisely wishing for some alone time with his very tied down boyfriend~

**Pairing: Jayers (Jake/Michael Myers)**

_Jake hadn’t actually expected it to work when he and some of the other survivors had found an ancient spell in one of the realms. And he definitely hadn’t expected it to contain a free wish for anyone who performed it._

_The others, Meg, Dwight and Claudette had immediately tried to wish for their freedom, but of course that was out of the question for the entity. She did allow them anything within the realm however, which was what had lead Jake down a sinful path of wishing for something that had been festering in the back of his mind for a while now._

_Michael Myers tied down and desperate for him._

_Just the thought of it made his entire face go red and something jump with interest between his legs. It was embarrassing how much the killer turned him on just by thinking of him, let alone actually being touched by him. Jake both hated and loved it._

_The entity made no judgement, at least not clear to him, and granted his and his friend’s wishes without a word. Neither spoke out loud about it, but it was obvious that they all had some similar intentions by the way they avoided each other’s gazes._

* * *

Jake is so fucking nervous now. The entity has sent him to some forest like area and in front him, sprawled on the ground, is what he wished for. It’s such a beautiful sight that it freezes him to his spot out of fascination as well as fear for how the killer will respond.

Michael hasn’t woken up yet from whatever trance the entity has put him in. He is laid out on the ground, legs pulled apart and held firmly in place by spiderlike vines. His arms too are held in place above his head by just one vine wrapped around his wrists. There’s not sign of his trusty knife, so at least Jake knows he doesn’t have to worry about that for now. The killer is still fully clothed and with his mask, but that’s not a problem to the saboteur who by this point is used to having to strip the other down for whenever they choose to get intimate.

Jake is pulled out of his contemplations when he notices that the other starts to come to. The killer first lifts his head, clearly confused by where he is. Then when he realizes his constraints, he starts to wiggle his arms and legs to no avail. This prompts him to finally move from the spot he has been standing in.

_“Shh Michael it’s okay”_

Jake coaxes softly and kneels down between the other’s legs. He puts his hand on one of his thighs and tries to offer him a reassuring look, though it’s probably obvious to Michael his intentions behind that look.

The killer does calm down despite this and he stops trying to struggle, now instead just staring back up at the other with a puzzled look in his eyes. It’s a little cute to see him like that and Jake can’t help but let his smile widen more.

“You’re probably confused by this, huh?”

He nods.

_“It’s hard to explain but I think you’ll like where it’s gonna go from here”_

His hand starts to slowly trail along his thigh, gently massaging the muscles underneath while making sure to cover as much as a possible. This isn’t something he’ll get to do again any time soon, so he’s going to make sure he enjoys every second of it while it lasts. 

Michael doesn’t respond at once; he just does as he always does and watches. There is a spark of interest in his eyes now though, which to them is enough to continue without another word. Jake isn’t going to do this unless he knows it’s okay but knowing Michael, he doubts anything is off limits. And it’s not like he hasn’t done worse to him in the past…

Jake bites down onto his lower lip as he continues caressing his thighs. Occasionally he makes his way up toward his crotch, teasingly brushing over the growing bulge with his thumb before returning to its previous placement. Every time he does this it earns him another sigh from the man under him. It doesn’t stop him, not until Michael starts trying to meet his touches and his breathing becomes heavier under the mask.

He’s always been the more impatient one between the two and it’s earned Jake a lot of pain being on the receiving end of his larger partner. He never complains though, but this time he is going to make sure the only thing he gets out of this is pleasure.

_“Patience babe… We’ll get there eventually~”_

He whispers teasingly while leaning over the other, a smirk on his lips and lustful look in his eyes. God he’s been dreaming about this for a while.

Michael only responds with another huff and glances off to the side, clearly not amused by the teasing. It makes Jake chuckle and he can already imagine the pout on his face. Which reminds him to get to stripping his impatient partner.

He starts by putting his hands on his chest and working on the buttons on his suit. It’s becomes clear to him that with the restraints it’s not going to be possible to do it completely and he thanks the convenience of the suit for making this easier. Slowly he pops open the buttons until Michael’s chest and abdomen are revealed to him. The shirt underneath he leaves alone for now to feel over his body with his right hand. Making slow, gentle circles over his chest, Jake eventually makes his way up to his throat where he gives a little squeeze before his fingers are touching the mask. He hesitates here. Michael can’t really stop him, but he knows he is sensitive about taking it off and he’s only ever been allowed to see his face once before. Most of the time when they kiss, he only gets to see half of it.

_“Can I… Is it okay if I take it off? Please?”_

Jake gulps when there isn’t a response at first. That’s it. He’s pissed him off and now it’s ruined.

But just as he is about to call the entire thing off Michael finally gives a small nod. Whether it’s because he too is nervous, or if he is just fucking with Jake, is impossible to tell.

Jake just smiles out of relief and moves his hands to start working on the straps on the back of the mask. Carefully, hands shaking with anticipation, he lifts it from the man’s face. Underneath Michael’s icy blue eyes stare up at him through a mess of light brown curls in his face. Jake forgets for a moment why they’re even here, now more focused on the sight of his beautiful boyfriend. It’s a clear reminder to what initially made him feel drawn to the killer; the mystery of what he kept hidden behind that mask.

Before continuing his mischief and after carefully placing the mask somewhere on the ground next to them, Jake takes his time to brush away the hair from Michael’s face. He even runs a thumb over the thin scar on his right eye where the color of his irises are slightly faded from being damaged. As far as Jake can tell he can still see on it, but it’s not as good as it once was. He adds a small kiss to the eye as a bonus.

All the while Michael doesn’t move a muscle. He just watches the survivor caress and touch him with no sign of an expression. Typical. Jake isn’t giving up until he’s drawn out more sounds and expressions from the killer than what he usually gets. 

_“You’re mine this time Michael…”_

Jake whispers absentmindedly before he moves back to work on the buttons on his suit, this time taking them all the way down until all that’s between him and his goal is a thin layer of boxer shorts.

He licks his lips and grins when he notices Michael lifting his head to get a look at the way Jake is kneeling back between his legs, hands now beginning to palm him through the fabric. No sound yet, but there’s clear interest from where Jake is watching. He works him a little longer until he can see his full-on hardness shaped out by the tight fabric. Only then does he let his hand roam freely over Michael’s inner thigh before leaning in and taking the warmth into his mouth. Well as much as he can when there’s still something keeping him from the real thing. He runs his tongue along the shape of it and mouths it, making the fabric moist and hot with his breath. He can tell it’s doing all kinds of things to the killer who now begins to fight against the restraints again. His hands tighten into fists and his breath is becoming heavier again, almost to a point where it might be too much. But that doesn’t stop the saboteur who is thoroughly enjoying hearing him struggle from just this.

When he decides that the killer has had enough, he stops for a moment to finally pull down the offending clothing. His length pops up in front of him, red and throbbing and ready for him. Jake runs his index finger over the tip and is cruel enough to put just a bit of pressure on the slit, making the other arch his back and gasp sharply. He instantly feels bad for doing it even though that reaction makes his own cock jump with interest. 

To make up for his torture he leans in without any more waiting and takes Michael’s length into his mouth. A soft sigh from above lets him know he’s forgiven.

Jake isn’t exactly a pro on this kind of thing, but with Michael whose experience is even more limited than his, that’s never an issue. So, he takes him the way he knows how, by sucking and licking the length of it, for as much of it as he can possibly take. Michael is huge, much bigger than Jake had initially thought his first time, and it’s hard to even keep his mouth around it without gagging. His hand takes the rest that he can’t handle, and he uses his spit to make sure it’s wet and good for his partner. He can tell from the reaction above that what he is doing is being received well, encouraging him to start bobbing his head up and down in a slow pace at first. If Michael wants him to move faster, he knows exactly what Jake wants him to do. Without being able to push his head down or pull his hair like usual, he has no other way of asking for more than to speak up.

And so, he does. Sort of.

Michael lets out a low groan that turns into a broken whimper when the saboteur doesn’t respond. He also tries to buck his hip upward, but the entity holds him in place as promised, much to Jake’s amusement. The whimper is enough for him though, and he starts to move his head more rapidly, only slowing down occasionally to lick at the underside and hollow out his cheeks to take in more of Michael’s length.

He works him like this for a while longer until he notices the other throwing his head back and arching his back, clearly getting ready to find his release. But Jake isn’t even close to being finished with him. There’s so much more on his agenda and he’s really not sure for how long the entity is willing to entertain them, so when he begins to notice he quickly removes himself from his length, leaving the killer to sigh in disappointment.

Jake chuckles lightly and offers him an apologetic look.

_“Not yet”_

Michael meets his gaze and his eyes are dark now, clouded with lust and desperation. That’s when he’s the most beautiful to Jake, when his only focus is on _him_ and all he wants is _him._ Maybe that’s a little egocentric, but he can’t help the way he feels. Jake is as possessive of his partner as he is of him. That much is clear.

He wipes away some of the saliva around his mouth and then sits back to first pull off his gloves that he’s kept on all this time. His jacket and scarf follow suit until all he is left in are his trousers and the light sweater he wears underneath. He keeps that on for now and instead turns his attention to his own erection that has been growing ever since this started. He bites his lip as he pulls open his flyer and removes anything else, gently taking it into his hand and giving it a few strokes. His thumb collects the precum from the tip and covers the rest. It’s not much, but he closes his eyes and allows himself to feel the pleasure for a short moment. When he finally opens his eyes, he can see Michael watching him, his mouth hanging open as he struggles with himself internally. It’s so clear that he wants to break free and just take Jake then and there, and it’s giving him all the confidence he needs to continue this.

Jake always keeps a bottle of oil that he managed to get from Ace at some point. It’s impossible to tell when he is going to run into his lover in this realm, so he’d rather be prepared than having to deal with the pain that comes from letting Michael fuck him with only spit working as lube. And god knows he doesn’t hold back, not even at the expense of Jake.

A sigh escapes his lips as he pours some of it into his hand and starts stroking himself again, spreading the slickness over his length. He sits on his knees in front of Michael like this, shamelessly pleasuring himself while keeping eye contact with the restrained killer. It shouldn’t feel better this way, but he’d be lying to himself if he said it didn’t.

He only keeps it up for a short moment as he doesn’t want to get ahead of himself and finish then and there. When he feels ready, he starts to strip himself of his trousers entirely, tossing them somewhere off to the side for now. Michael raises a brow at this and strains his neck to see what the saboteur has planned next. And he’s not disappointed when he sees that Jake is coating his fingers with the oil. He places his free hand on top of Michael's knee to keep himself steady, then he runs his fingers between his legs to start stretching himself open. It’s been a while since last time and he’s already tight from the lack of attention to the area. Jake grits his teeth and starts to slowly open himself up by pushing in one finger first, then when he is used to feeling he allows another, and then another. Michael watches on as he works himself, hands itching to move over to him to encourage and assist.

Eventually Jake feels ready for what he has had in mind this entire time. He lets out a choked moan when he removes his fingers, already yearning to refill the space. For good measure he uses some of the oil on Michael’s length and allows it to drip down between his legs, making the throbbing member stand out even more than before. Licking his lips he finally comes back to Michael. He finds himself missing those strong arms coming to welcome him in, but he quickly abandons that thought. He wanted this after all.

Michael looks up at him with such an endearing look that Jake can’t do anything else before ducking down to capture his lips in a hard, demanding kiss. He finds out quickly that it’s trap as the killer takes his lower lip between his teeth, making him gasp so that Michael can shove his tongue into his mouth. A fight for dominance from a restrained man. Jake allows it for now and opens his mouth, letting him lead the kiss while he runs his hands underneath his shirt to feel at the skin underneath. He squeezes his toned abs and flicks at a nipple to make the other shudder and break the kiss for just a second. Jake knows he isn’t a fan of having that area touched, but that only makes him want to touch it even more. Michael just makes a huffing noise and recaptures his kiss, allowing Jake to feel at his chest some more until he finally decides that he is ready for the main event. He places a trail of kisses down his now exposed chest and abdomen, all the way to his cock where he also places a quick, teasing kiss to the tip.

Michael sighs and watches as the saboteur finally places himself on his lap and slowly begins to sink down onto his cock. He immediately bites down onto the insides of his cheeks at the overwhelming sensation of the warmth closing around him. He expects Jake to take it slow like he has so far, but just as he finds himself able to control his breathing, the mischievous survivor slams down onto him. It draws a surprised, loud groan from him, and he initially closes his eyes tightly. Jake, who clearly seems to revel in all of his reactions doesn’t take long before he starts moving, but this time he takes it easier and starts at a slow pace. He closes his eyes and works on his pace, searching for that one spot that he knows will drive him to the edge with only a few thrusts. When he finally finds it he opens his eyes again and takes another moment to tease his partner, wanting to draw more out of him before this ends. He does this by slowly lifting himself up and slamming himself down, making Michael gasp every time he comes back down and fight at his restraints. It makes Jake smirk which only earns him a very dark look that would have scared him in any other situation. But Jake only winks at him now, which actually makes the killer roll his eyes somewhat affectionately. _That’s new._

He starts moving again, now keeping a steady pace before picking up speed until he’s bouncing up and down at a quick, desperate pace. He finds that spot again and throws his head back, eyes shut close and mouth hung open. His hands press down onto Michael’s chest and as pleasure begins to build up in him, he once again finds himself yearning to be held close by those arms, to press himself against him and tangle his hands into his hair, maybe even tug at it. It’s strange, but he finds himself fantasizing about this as he rides him, warmth building up into the pit of his stomach and spreading throughout his body until he feels the familiar pressure of his climax. The otherwise quiet saboteur lets out a loud moan as he feels himself come all over his partner’s chest. He rides it out by still moving up and down and stroking himself, making it easy for the killer to follow suit. And as if that unbinds the spell, Michael’s hands and legs spring free the moment he releases deep inside of Jake, allowing him to move upward and wrap his arms securely around the survivor.

Surprised but not disappointed Jake gladly wraps himself around him and allows him to take the lead the rest of the way. He feels him deep inside, riding out his own pleasures while letting out deep, breathless groans into the nape of his neck. He tangles his hands into his hair the way he had been fantasizing about only seconds ago and lets out a few more encouraging moans. The bliss that follows the orgasm is sweet and he can’t seem to let go of Michael, something the killer reciprocates as he remains sitting upwards, still buried deep inside him. They stay like that for a while, just listening to each other’s breathing and hearts beating in rhythm with one another. It’s not until they’ve both calmed down that he finally does pull away. Jake places a soft kiss to Michael’s lips and offers him a soft smile that’s only met with a tired look from the other. It makes him laugh and he moves to get off him.

But then Michael holds him in place by holding him by the waist.

_“Oh? You’re not done yet or what?”_

Jake shoots with a raised brow. It only earns him an unimpressed pout.

_“Well?”_

Michael huffs and leans in to scrape his teeth along his collarbone, giving him the impression that he’s probably just getting him back at him for doing this to him in the first place. _Fair enough._

_“Alright, alright… I’m sorry for putting you through this. But you can’t deny you liked it~”_

At this he has no response, but he lets go of his hold on him which Jake takes as a sign of defeat.

He lifts himself off of him and pulls up his underwear and trousers. Michael does the same thing with his suit but is stopped from getting up when Jake grabs his jacket and pushes him back down.

_“It’s not like we have anywhere to be so…”_

The saboteur crawls on over him until he is rested over his chest and peering down at the other, Jacket placed over them. 

_“Stay with me for a bit?”_

Michael looks at him with no expression as always, but Jake can tell there’s something else behind that exterior quietness.

He lets out a soft huff and then wraps an arm around him, signaling that yes, he will stay with him.

And that's really all Jake can ask of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading~!


	2. Horizontal refreshment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~In which Evan finally wins a fight with Michael and takes advantage of his win, with a bit of cooperation from the other killer of course~

**Pairing: Trapper-Evan/Michael Myers**

They’re at it again. The two killers have been in the same space for nothing more than a minute and already they 're at each other’s throats. It started with Evan coming back from a trial feeling particularly on edge after having that damn saboteur break half a dozen of his traps before anyone could even step in them. He’d managed to eventually hook the bastard, but by then there wasn’t much time left and it resulted in everyone getting out. So, when he got back, he was too much on the edge to look past the shape acting like a child and sitting down in his space the way he always did to get on his nerves. He wasn’t sure what had started their rivalry, but from the beginning neither has liked each other very much and always went out of their way to piss each other off. Most likely it was something born out of boredom.

And now they’re off in the forest somewhere, going at each other with their weapons. It does wonders for Evan’s built-up frustration, even if he more than often ends up losing to the masked man. Maybe not today though, because at some point the other killer slips up and leaves himself open for Evan to get a good hit to the side with the dull side of his cleaver. The hit his hard enough to punch the air out of his lungs and he sinks to knees, heaving desperately for air. It awakens something in Evan and the sight starts up some ideas in his head. Evan doesn’t know much about Michael Myers aside from his name and the fact that he must have been some kind of serial killer back in his old life. But where’s there’s fuel there’s fire, and he finds himself intrigued to find out more about his opponent now that he has him at his advantage. Their strengths are almost matched, so he’s not really afraid of being overpowered by him, not when he’s on his knees looking especially vulnerable.

Michael eventually catches his breath and instead of standing up he peers up at the other killer who hasn’t made a move since hitting him. He is clearly puzzled by this and moves to grab his knife that was dropped nearby, only for Evan to kick it away and out of reach. The trapper clicks his tongue and reaches down to cup his chin in one hand to tilt his head upwards even further. He holds him firmly like this, clearly with no intention of letting him go. Still Michael struggles and moves his head away, only to be recaptured again. And this time, to make sure his intention comes across, Evan plants his foot right at the edge of his knees and drives it in between his legs.

Michael is far from defenseless in this. If he chooses to he can easily get back up and get away from what’s happening here. But he doesn’t. Instead, he just looks up at Evan with that cold stare of his and waits for him to make his next move.

That’s unexpected for sure, but the trapper is only further intrigued.

He hasn’t really thought any further than this, so when he realizes that Michael is allowing him to continue, all he can think to do is go for the mask. But this is clearly not part of the deal for Michael who immediately turns his head away from him. _Fair enough._

So instead, Evan pushes him back so that he falls back on in his ass. The killer barely manages to catch himself, but he does only to glare up at the other who just grins in amusement at such an offended expression. _Perhaps there’s more to this guy than what he normally lets on?_

Next Evan moves a little closer and puts his foot right up against the man’s crotch. He presses the tip of his boot lightly against the area and experimentally tries to massage him through the fabric. To his surprise, something between his legs jumps with interest at the almost physical contact. He already knows from their fights that Michael can take a lot, so he doesn’t even bother try and be gentle with him. He drags the tip of his boot along the shape of Michael's hardening length and then presses the underside of it against it, putting in enough pressure for it to be at least a little painful. A sharp intake of breath tells him that it's either exciting him or hurting him. Either, Evans not inclined to stop anytime soon. He keeps this up for a while longer and just watches as Myers begins to come undone just by the rough texture of his shoe pressing and teasing him through his pants.

It’s not a bad sight. However, with so many layers of clothes still in the way, and that damn mask, there’s a lot left to the imagination that Evan would rather not spend time thinking about when he can just see it for himself. That’s why he finally stops and lowers his cleaver down toward the collar of Michael’s suit. With one single cut of the blade, the fabric comes unloose and reveals a tight, black t-shirt underneath. He’s not surprised to see that the other is strongly built and fit, and finally getting to see his toned body and strong chest is making heat rise in Evan's body. He licks his lip and presses the cleaver back down, now carefully dragging it along the last layer of fabric that’s hiding the killer’s skin. He takes his time and makes sure the job is done as perfectly as possible, but he cuts too deeply when he reaches his abdomen and it ends up leaving a long stripe of red from where the skin has been cut. A small stream of blood trickles down his body, and for a second Evan considers leaning down to lick it off him. But he convinces himself to stay where he is. Now that the other is fully revealed to the trapper, he can finally take in the full sight of Myers leaned back into the dirt, half hard and half naked for him.

He wants to see how far he can take this, and after getting the other riled up enough he takes another shot at getting rid of that mask. But Myers stops him again by swatting his hands away, making Evan let out a sigh. He’s hard and worked up from what they’ve been doing so far, and in his mind there’s nothing better he can think of than shoving his cock down the killer’s throat. He just doesn't know how he can make him get onboard without having his dick bitten off. 

Myers seems to understand they’re at a standstill because of this, so when neither moves for a moment he lets out a frustrated huff. Clearly, he too has been hoping for something more to come out of this, because he suddenly moves to pull at his mask. Instead of taking it off though, he only tugs it up high enough to reveal his mouth. There’s a solemn look on the little Evan can see of his face and his lips are pressed together into a thin lin. A bit of blond hair slips down from the mask and falls to either side of his face. _Unexpected but not disappointing._

He realizes the killer looks younger than what he had initially expected, and it makes him all the more intrigued to see more. But he doesn’t try to pull it off completely, deciding to respect the need for privacy for this time. Instead, he refocuses on what they had started and drops his cleaver to the ground, then coaxes the killer to come back up on his knees. Cupping his chin into his hand he runs an exploratory thumb over the bottom of his lips and drags his thumb over it. They’re soft and just a bit chapped against his own rough fingers, and when Michael parts them for him he slips his thumb past his tongue to force him to part them even further. He obliges to his rough demands and only lets out hot breaths against his hand while he continues his abuse. He’s probably enjoying it a little too much, but there’s something about Michael Myers willingly allowing him to push him around that makes Evans’s trousers suddenly feel very tight. He bites his lip and lets a choked sigh when he can’t seem to control himself much longer and takes his free hand to start palming himself through his overalls. His cock is already hard and throbbing with interest.

Michael’s gaze drops from staring up at him to were he’s touching himself, and there’s a shift in his eyes from a mild intrigue to a much darker, more lustful look. And to make it even more obvious where he’s willing to let this go, he takes the thumb that’s still in his mouth and wraps his lips around it, sucking and licking shamelessly. It draws a light chuckle from the trapper who’s more than happy to follow his example.

He retracts his hand to start working on the straps on his overalls, letting them drop down so that he can pull the offending clothing down the rest of the way. He has nothing else under, so once his trousers drop to his feet, his length pops up, red and throbbing in front of the other man. There’s an exchange of silent agreement between them before Myer’s reaches out to carefully touch it. He’s experimenting, clearly far from experienced with this sort of thing. _Not surprising._

Michael is hesitant at first and tries to give his cock a few strokes with his hand before he finally braves himself to lean in and carefully put his lips around the head. He flicks his tongue over it experimentally and for a moment he struggles to get a proper angle, his mouth not nearly enough trained to take the thickness of Evans large member. But the killer is apparently a quick learner and soon he manages to find a better angle to swallow the rest of his length. The moment Evan feels his cock come in contact with the softness of his lips, the slickness of his tongue and then the warm, wetness of his mouth, he comes undone. It’s been far too long since he’s engaged himself in any sexual contact whatsoever. He throws his head back and mouths a breathless…

_“fuck!”_

It’s so tantalizingly delicious to have his lips working down his length, and the longer he feels himself sinking inside of the warmth, the more choked his breaths become. And even if the other isn’t very experienced, he more than makes up for it with enthusiasm. Maybe he just wants to get it overdone with, or maybe he’s actually into it. It doesn’t matter. Evan just wants to enjoy it for what it is, and when he finally manages to collect himself, he goes to put a hand on the back of Myer’s head. With an encouraging stroke over the base of his neck, he pushes his head all the way down without so much of a warning. It leaves the killer choking and trying to push away, but Evan holds him in place until he can regain his composure and catch his breath again.

And then he starts moving. It’s clear that Myers doesn’t know how to take it yet. He still tries to push away by putting his hands on either side of his hips, but he’s not putting in nearly enough power which to Evan means he’s free to keep going. So, he does. Grabbing a handful of the hair sticking out from the mask, he pulls Michael’s head back and off his cock, only to push him back down on it a second later. His lips respond and wrap around him again, now red and plump from the abuse. The killer digs his nails into the skin on his hips, but he stops trying to push away and instead uses his tongue to lick at the underside of his length, then follows his example by bobbing his head up and down.

Evan watches him work through half-lidded eyes and tries not to let out any sounds. But it’s hard when it feels so good and a deep groan escapes his lips, which to his surprised draws an approving hum from below. It vibrates onto his cock, making him grit his teeth and let out another low groan. Michael is clearly taking some pleasure in knowing what he’s doing to him and he can’t really blame him. He’s turned to a mess so easily would have been embarassing if it wasn’t already so drowned out by his desire for more.

The motion of Myers bobbing his head back and forth isn’t nearly enough. He wants to take more and leave those lips swollen and broken. So, he places another hand on him, this time pushing him off for a second to wrap his hand around his throat, then he squeezes tightly around it before shoving himself back into his mouth. Michael takes it with a choked groan, but he doesn’t fight it, not even when Evan starts thrusting in and out. At first, he takes it at a steady pace, allowing the other to get used to it and enjoying the sight of his cock disappearing and coming back between those lips. Then before he knows it he’s thrusting at a wild pace, causing gagging noises and more choked groans from Michael. There's no room for even considering giving the poor man any breaks, he’s too focused on the rising heat in his stomach and the building pleasure. Everything is so hot and he's so close now. He closes his eyes and throws his head back, letting out a loud, animalistic groan before pushing himself inside for a final, hard thrust. He comes without a warning for Michael, who’s eyes widen and then close when he can’t do anything but swallow the thick, hot substance that pours down his throat. Evan rides out his orgasm with no concern or sympathy for his partner, taking everything he wants until his breath is less rapid and he finally seems to come back from his post orgasmic bliss. Only then does he pull out and open his eyes to look down at the other. And oh is it a pretty sight that meets him.

Michael’s mouth his hung open now that he’s freed of the invading member and he is letting the rest of the cum he couldn't swallow spill out and trickle down the corners of his mouth. At the same time, he’s gasping for air. His lips are even more red and swollen than before and parts of his face reveal that he’s cheeks are flushed behind the mask. Evan's fingers are itching to tear of the mask to see the rest of the image, but he stops himself from doing so, doubting Myers will stick around if he betrays him now. 

_“Would have done that earlier if I knew you were so willing”_

The killer purrs and pulls his trousers back on before he reaches down to wipe away the mess around the other’s mouth. His hand is immediately caught by other killer who pulls the trapper down and on top of him, legs parted and everything. Evan gives a chuckle at this and does as asked, his hand coming down to start working him through the fabric of his underwear. Michael is rock hard and when he finally manages to get his boxers out of the way, his length is dripping with precum. Knowing there’s no patience to go on, Evan starts working it with quick, firm strokes. He gathers the precum to use as lube, and for Michael who is already bucking his hips and thrusting upwards into his hand, that’s enough. Evan doesn’t really want it to get more intimate than necessary, so he settles on watching Michael’s mouth open and close while he’s trying to keep his voice under check. He leans his head back more and more the closer he comes to his climax, now thrusting wildly into the others hand. An arched back and a gasp tells Evan he’s finally there, so he squeezes his hand a little tighter around the pulsing member. A few more strokes and the desperate Myers tenses up before he finally reaches his climax. He comes into the killer’s hand, his own hands grabbing for and digging into trapper’s arms. He makes no noise, just breathes rapidly while Evan gives his cock a few more strokes, fingers sliding over the head and giving it a few extra strokes to milk him off the final few drops. It makes Michaels entire body shudder under his touch.

They stay like this for a moment until they’ve both collected themselves and worked past their post-climaxes. Evan doesn’t stay over Michael, but instead stands up and grabs his cleaver. Myers is suit to follow, but a bit more disheveled. He looks down at his torn open suit and attempts to fix himself by tying the suit around his waist. He also pulls his mask back down, standing now with a torn open shirt and his suit at least covering the most crucial parts. It’s kind of amusing to look at and Evan snickers to himself when the killer goes to pick up his knife from where it was kicked to earlier.

There's no words passed between them when they part ways, just a silent mutual agreement to never bring this up to anyone. Evan’s not disappointed though. He has no doubt that another fight is going to lead them back to this path, and when it does, he'll be more than happy to return the favor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
